Linkin Park's: Breaking the Habit
by TheMadHatter13
Summary: I put it in this section because the video is in anime and there is no music section. If you've seen Linkin Park's video:Breaking the Habit then you'll see why i wrote about what i wrote. Also the city's name is the backwards spelling of something.Enjoy.


This Story is based on the Linkin Park video, "Breaking the Habit" (GO SEE IT AND SUPPORT LINKIN PARK PEOPLE!)  
  
Day and night the city of Ninknil- Krap would be bustling with fast, new cars and people running back and forth from work. Time was irregular in Ninknil-Krap because of the ring machine. It was a large, steel machine made up of four rings overlapping and crisscrossing one another in a repeating pattern. The city was full of thousands of skyscrapers, ordinary buildings in the day and towers of light at night. The city had many strange events happened. Some people claimed they had died but time rewinded it's self to the point they almost died. They seemed to know people they had never met; claiming that their ghosts had passed through their homes unnoticed by them. Each time some thing like that happened music would be playing, faintly in the background from no source. Another strange event happened late on night in the heart of Ninknil-Krap. Everything was silencet, but only briefly; high screeches of tires and echoing moans of blinking sirens racing through the city interrupted it. "Don't you hear something?' one cop asked, "I hear music but where is it coming from?" In the distance faint music could be heard and words singing over them.  
  
The police officers surrounded a small area of the street with yellow tape. The stood around trying to clean up the sight of a dead man who had fallen from a top the apartment building near them, on top of a car. He was lying on his side with his eyes wide open. The man had blonde hair and a pale pink face. His eyes were covered in black glasses and empty of life. A white cloudy substance slipped between his lips. It was the man's ghost. His ghost entered the building and floated, unnoticed by everyone.  
Meanwhile a teenage girl walked into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She picked up her shoe and threw it at her mirror. The mirror shattered in millions of small shinny pieces. She took out a piece of lined paper and a pen. She sat on the ground and began to cry. Outside her door two people where deep in a tense arugument. The girl took out a piece of lined paper. She wrote, "I'm nothing" over and over and then tapped it to her wall. She picked up a piece of broken glass and slide it across her wrist. She dropped the bloody piece of glass. Her hand was covered in her blood. She smeared it on her note. The man's ghost passed through her room to one upstairs.  
A drunken husband was beating his wife. He threw her on the ground. She laid still and rubbed her small, expanding stomach. He went into a room and slammed the door behind him. The wife got up, grabbed her house keys and some money and went out to get some food. Not to long after she returned home. The wife opened her bedroom door and saw her husband in bed with another woman. She slammed the door and ran into the kitchen. Her husband followed her. She threw the tomatoes she bought at him. He dodged a few and then had one thrown directly into his face. The man's ghost countied to float up.  
A young man opened his door and closed it behind himself. He laid a large, steel suitcase on his table in the living room. He took out some money and began to count it. He opened his suitcase. His phone rang. The young man picked it up.  
"Hello." He said. A voice mumbled some thing on the other side.  
The young man took out a notepad and paper. He began writing some thing on it.  
"Four kilos of coke and 10 kilos of heroine, right?" he asked the caller, "Ok that's $26,000.Ok, alright. Nice doing business with you. Bye."  
He hung up the phone. The young man took out a small container of heroine and a heroine needle. He rapped a black strap around his forearm. It began to get red from the pressure of the strap. He stuck the needle of heroine up his arm. A few moments later the young man fell over and died. The heroine needle fell out of his forearm and began to drip on the floor.  
Time began to reverse, moved forward and reversed again. The ghost moved down through the apartments. Every scene the ghost came across replayed it's self. The man's ghost was back in his body. The cop cars and yellow tape began to go away as time kept rewinding. The man floated up, towards the top of the apartment building until he was on top once more. Time stopped rewinding and began to move foreword again. The music grew louder and louder. On the top five other people were playing instruments while the man with the blonde hair was screaming the lyrics of a song over the music. The musicians stood still as the music began to fade away. 


End file.
